The instant invention relates generally to ovens and more specifically it relates to a solid fuel cooker.
Numerous ovens have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be externally positioned for use with a wood burning stove. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,797 to D'Alessandro; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,109 to Riley; Des. 270,087 to Yarwood and Des. 288,519 to Taylor all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.